


Focus

by livebynight



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Ivar x Lisbet, Slapping, Spanking, first person POV, smutty one shot, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 22:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11171499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livebynight/pseuds/livebynight
Summary: A one shot that takes place many months from the current point in Keep Your Silence...Ivar needs a massage. Lisbet is too distracted to abide instruction.





	Focus

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Keep Your Silence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10732503) by [livebynight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/livebynight/pseuds/livebynight). 



> Thanks for reading!! You guys are the best :)

“Focus, Lisbet.”

I reveled in moments like these - when I could freely peruse the planes of Ivar’s body as I so pleased. He was always so controlling that I rarely had the opportunity; the evidence of it occasionally throbbed in my often-achy wrists. Luckily, they were no hindrance now as I yearned to get every inch I could under my fingertips.

Ivar’s skin was _so soft_ and warm. Distracting enough that I was beginning to falter against his instructions. I tried to remember, I really did. I applied pressure to his shoulders, attempted to rub out the kinks of his muscles. But then the coils of ink rolled with his flesh and their tendrils made it all the more appealing. I traced the black branches, then feathers over his shoulder till reaching just above his elbow, giving his bicep an appreciative squeeze along the way.

“Lis’.” Ivar murmured.

I rolled my eyes. He could never just let me have my way… Even for a second.

I crouched over until I could lightly nip his neck. There was an intake of breath and he nearly reprimanded me once more, but got cut off when I twisted my thumb into the back of his ribs. His body jerked with a satisfying twitch.

“Not so bad, huh?” I asked. My lips stretched into a smirk just above his ear.

“I think next time I will allow Nikolaj to do it like normal.” Ivar shrugged. “He is stronger than you. And in more ways than one, it seems.”

Can’t let me have the compliment either. I pouted and leaned backward to perch upon his lower back, but didn’t let my hands leave his skin. Ivar could attempt to insult me all he wanted but it would never deter the yearning I had for his body, that was clear. He was being a wise ass, talking shit when I was doing him a favor, lying there hardly giving any response to my ministrations. Yet he was clad only in his boxer briefs – the navy cotton cinched perfectly around his perky bum – and he was tired enough to stay slack underneath me. Really, it was all I needed to already be a little turned on.

It didn’t help that I wore no pants. A thin layer of lace was all that separated my privates and his skin. It was a struggle not to squirm on top of him, so eager to feel the heat of him between my thighs.

“Then why not let him do it today?”

I waited to see if Ivar would answer because I damn well knew. It was no coincidence that he just happened to be in need of a massage after physical therapy - in perfect timing with my arrival from my parent’s home. He hadn’t seen me in three whole days.

“I wasn’t thinking,” he admitted, voice low enough I almost didn’t hear him. “I am tired.”

That part was true. I would allow it. He was so obviously cranky that it practically reeked off of him. I was certain he hadn’t slept properly all weekend.

“Perhaps Niko can take care of you better than I.” I suggested, playing with him now. With Ivar for once in a disadvantageous position, I felt like pushing his buttons. Even though my hands continued to knead into his back…

“Don’t say things like that,” Ivar scolded. For the first time, his head raised off the pillow as he attempted to shoot a glare at me over his shoulder. “And don’t call him Niko, either. I don’t approve of it.”

“Why not?”

“I don’t want you using _pet_ names for other men.”

My hands stuttered over his waist and I cocked a brow. “Are you jealous of your _PT_?”

“Shut up, woman.” He retorted stubbornly. “I did not tell you to stop.”

I withdrew my hands at once. Cranky Ivar was so needy, but I was tired too. I also hadn’t slept well all weekend. This stupid _oaf_ had me conditioned well enough that merely trying to sleep without him left me tossing and turning for hours.

It was tempting to smack the back of his head. Ivar was defenseless in this position and it would’ve been so satisfying to see his shocked expression as his head cocked to the side.

Probably not worth the anger, though.

Instead, I bit anxiously on my lip as I slid off of him a little. I left my leg to dangle over his lower back, and before he could protest, I rose my hand and took a generous swing at him.

The sound was clear and loud as my palm connected with his cotton clad bum… I couldn’t tell which stung more, his ass or the skin of my hand. Even his _derriere_ was muscular and taut.

Ivar didn’t budge an inch – it was a little disappointing…

“You think that funny, huh?” He asked, voice muffled by the pillow.

I couldn’t help but giggle, feeling like a small child who was breaking the rules for the first time ever. I ogled his ass, already feeling the urge to do it once more. The waistband of the underwear clung beautifully snug into his flesh, causing the firm meat of him to protrude over the elastic in the most delicious fashion.

My fingers smoothed over it, light enough to feel ticklish. There was no stopping myself, I raised my hand again -

“Careful there.” Ivar remarked. His face wasn’t even turned toward me, but still sensed my intention.

_Smack!_

This time there was a slight jiggle and I stared, fascinated. I withdrew my leg, hoping to get my face close enough to plant a kiss on him, when his hand shot out and grabbed me by the arm.

I shrieked at Ivar’s swiftness as he pinned my backside to the bed, then wrapped his arm under my waist to tug me underneath his torso. His face hovered over mine in a matter of quick seconds. He tried to appear annoyed – there was a scowl set on his face – but I could see the mischief in his eyes, considerably bright given how tired he claimed to be.

“Did you like that?” His voice took that low, husky tone that always got under my skin. If his hands weren’t already bound around my forearms, I would’ve grabbed him by the neck and forced him to kiss me; it’d been too long since I felt those lips. My neck craned anyway, following the direction of my narrowed eyes, but Ivar was retreating.

“I _asked_ you a question.”

I whined, body going limp. “Yes, Ivar.”

He released one of my arms to clamp around my knee instead and pulled, spreading my legs apart so he could situate himself between them. He settled so our crotches pressed together and already I could feel the beginnings of his erection, eagerly poking at my warmth.

“Would you like to do it again?” Ivar asked. But his wry grin was so multifaceted that I couldn’t trust the question. He lowered his face and brushed the tip of his nose back and forth over mine. An otherwise affectionate gesture if I had been able to think it genuine…

“Lisbet…” His tongue clicked against his teeth on my name. He rolled his jaw from side to side, then abruptly took hold of my hand and dragged it down the length of him until he forced me to take hold of his ass. He clenched down on my fingers, urging me to squeeze. My mouth fell open at the action.

“You want to do it again?”

I’d be lying if I said I didn’t. But punishment was in store for me. I couldn’t tell which would receive the worse kind, following his lead to spank him again, or withholding it altogether. His hair hung loose around his face while he eyed me, trying to gauge my thoughts. How I so desperately wanted to run my fingers through his locks… His beauty was still too distracting to this day.

“Do it,” he pressed quietly. Almost as if daring me to do anything else but obey. He released my hand and coaxed his fingers around my throat. Applied the lightest amount of pressure as he squeezed, but he had me trained so well that just touching the skin of my neck, no matter how hard, had my eyes rolling back. “Go on.”

I gave in, released the toned cheek to rear back and bring my hand down in a sharp slap.

His hips were simultaneous with the contact; rolled languidly into mine as he let out the _sexiest_ grunt. Hot breath fanned my face. I didn’t dare blink. My heart raced so fast and hard, I could feel the beat throbbing in my throat.

“ _Again_ ,” he ordered, and there was no hesitation when I spanked him, attempting an even harder one this time. Ivar’s groan spilled through his teeth as he smiled. His hips rutted at me and I whimpered, feeling the tip of his hard cock pressing into my pelvis.

He nodded at me as if giving approval, then released my throat to give my cheek a smack. Not hard enough to hurt, but commanding all the same.

“Open your mouth.” His hips hadn’t stilled; he kept a consistent rocking. Dry humping me until I clenched his hips between my knees, attempting to still the painful friction between his cock and my pussy.

When I didn’t respond quick enough, he smacked my face again, harder this time, and dragged his thumb beneath my mouth before forcing the digit between my lips. I let it glide through my teeth. Gave it a nip in rebellion.

“ _Open_.”

One more smack and my jaw was falling apart. Ivar’s eyes gleamed. He sucked on his lips and propped himself up on his hands above me, then _spat_ into my mouth. The unusual thrill of it had me whimper; it was still not something I was used to but I wanted nothing more than to watch Ivar get off. That alone made up for the enjoyment.

His palm smothered my mouth until I swallowed, and getting his satisfaction, he slithered his way down my body until my knees touched his shoulders.

_Smack!_

I yelped at the sting of his fingers on my clit. My hips bucked and knees clenched reflexively, and my back arched off the bed at his sinful laughter.

“Not so nice now, is it?” He teased.

I tried to protest - I was already sensitive with want; the smack of his hand was a painful difference. “Ivar, I -”

He slapped my pussy again, forcing a strangled moan to soar out of my throat. He afforded me no solace; his fingers went straight for the hem of my panties, clenching just beneath my belly as if he meant to tear them apart.

“Ivar, wait!”

Ivar froze, looking at me with such a worried expression, it was clear he thought he hurt me without consent.

“Please, don’t rip them,” I pleaded in all seriousness. “I keep having to replace them…”

His jaw clenched, and he was quick to grab my knee again, yanked until I was flipped over onto my stomach. I felt Ivar’s weight on me not long after; his body covered mine until he could speak into my ear.

“I think it must be a rule that whatever I pay for, I can tear apart at my own discretion.”

My voice died in my chest, just as he resumed his actions… The panties may as well have been tissue paper against his strength. They split down the middle, aligned almost perfectly with the crevice of my buttcheeks. They tore so easily, I wondered if he bought cheaper or weaker panties for me solely for this purpose.

His hand pinned my face to the mattress by the back of my neck.

“How much did you want me?”

I was thrown off by the question, wondering why it was in past tense. But my thoughts were quickly interrupted as the fingers of his free hand stroked smoothly through the lips of my pussy. I was already wet for him, there was no need to ask.

“Tell me,” he demanded, voice audibly trembling.

His weight felt heavier as he supported himself on my neck alone – used his free hand to shove his boxer briefs down his thighs. At once, I could feel the warm skin of his solid cock. I could hear him spit into his hand and he stroked himself before nestling his length against my ass. He started to thrust slowly, panting at the feeling of my cheeks nestled around the thick girth of him.

Instead of answering, I pushed against him, pressing my backside into his crotch. I rolled my hips just to get a rise out of him, and it worked so beautifully. His groan was impish while his fingers clenched into my shirt. I was certain he would have torn that off as well if the fabric had been less tough.

Ivar was quick to smack my ass – I squealed, but my voice instantly cut off as he took a handful of my hair in his fist and yanked. My back arched and I was mostly perched on my knees, wincing by his leave. My hands clutched desperately to the bed as it receded from me.

“If you don’t answer me now, woman, I will fuck the back of your throat until you gag and beg me to stop.” I shivered at his words, even more so when he tugged harder at my scalp; brought his mouth to my ear. “Tears will fall from your eyes, _slut_ , before I am through with you.”

Again, I weighed the options. Contemplating if it would be worse to deny him, or to let him ravage my cunt. Fuck me until I’d go numb and could hardly feel a thing.

My mouth clamped shut in resolution. Let him do his worst.


End file.
